Not Yet Ready
by everafterdeductionholmes
Summary: Ever thinks that she isn't ready for a relationship. Pheonix thinks otherwise and claims to have found the perfect guy for her. Sherlock Holmes. But 'perfect for each other' and 'exactly the same' are completely different. Is Pheonix right? Or will the thing go up in flames.


Chapter 1

Am Not. Are Too

I wake to gossip ramblings on the telly. I'm not surprised I fell asleep on the couch. I did just finish a case. While I am on a case, I make it my priority to have no distractions. Though this may seem a bit extreme, among my distractions are sleep. Also I am at my best while on edge. After shutting off the telly I stretch and walk to my front door,and pull out the mail from the small hanging basket attached to the mail slot. I leaf through the mail with my thumb and I come across a letter from my landlord. I take the mail too the kitchen. I hop through the shower and luckily showering is not on my distraction list. I dress in the most comfortable clothing I can manage while also looking presentable to leave the house. Once I am dressed, I slip on boots, a long feminine trench coat, and my infinity scarf. i grab my mail and set off to meet Pheonix at the coffee shop. Pheonix is my best friend and has been since we were 12. I told her about my job and she begged to be my assistant. Well, sort of. It was more me coaxing her in and not letting her quit. Ever, but I try not be controlling about it. I just can't live without her. Once at the coffee shop, i walk in the door and it dings to announce some new presence in the shop.

I walk up to the counter and a friendly, and familiar face greets me. "Ever! You finished the case I assume?" Henry asks.

"Fortunately." I answer. "I didn't think I could do without your wonderful caramel lattes and the salted caramel biscotti any longer."

"I can't. What made you think you could?" He asks jokingly. "Caramel latte and biscotti comin' right up!"

"Thanks, Henry." I say and pull out my wallet. After paying for the drink, i walk around the counter to look at the news papers. They haven't broadcast my latest case yet.

"There you go. Caramel latte and two pieces of salted caramel biscotti. And Pheonix is sitting over by the window in your usual spot."

"Thank you." With latte and biscotti in hand I walk over to Pheonix. " Hey you." I say sitting down across from Pheonix who is staring into her coffee, which she hasn't even tried yet. "Nix?" I say and wave my hand in front of her face. "hmm." Then i get an idea. "so I had my first date last night." I wait for her to respond. Nothing. "He took me home. We kissed and he made a couple of advances which ended up with us both in my bed, and sex sex sex sex."

Pheonix shakes her head. "Excuse me? I'm sorry. I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention." she says.

"Good, cause nothing I just said is true." I say taking a sip of latte and almost burning my mouth. "So, what has you spooked?"

Pheonix looks up quickly and then back down at her untouched coffee. "I-uh….. My parents….. They were fighting again."

She doesn't have to say anything else. I completely understand now. i can't believe i didn't see it earlier. Her leg bobbing. Chewing her lip unconsciously. Staring off into space. I can't imagine what must be going on in her mind right now. "They're getting a divorce. Aren't they?"

Pheonix looks up and gives a small half hearted laugh. "You know, I still can't figure out how you manage to do that."

"I thought I told you. It is-"

"The art of deduction." she says interrupting me, with a sort of dramatic flair. "You did tell me. I'm just not sure that I believe you."

"It's not 'The art of deduction' It's just deduction." I say flatly. "and what else could it be?"

"I dont know." Pheonix says. "Maybe you bugged my place?"

I fake pout. "You really think I would do that?" I ask in mock shock.

"Of course I do!" Pheonix answers completely serious. "I never know what you're up too. you could be listening to every fight, every discussion, and I would never know because I'm too stupid figure anything out."

I sit back slowly. Just to let what she just said sink in. "Really? Do you honestly think i would do something like that?" As I search her face I find that she didn't mean to say what she did and she meant it. Pheonix quickly looks down at her coffee. Pretty soon the silence becomes overwhelming. I should say something. This is the first time I haven't had anything to say. My mind starts to throb. Maybe I am thinking too hard.

"I'm sorry that I gave you that impression." I say and stand to leave. Pheonix grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"No, I'm sorry. I-" she says struggling to find the right words. "The-... situation last night kind of shook me up. I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't plan to say that."

"Just let it go. I should probably get going anyways." I reply.

"You can't leave! Not yet at least. I want you to meet someone." She says hurriedly.

"Who? I am not in the mood to make new friends." I say sitting back down.

"Do you remember Dr. John Watson?" Pheonix asks.

"I work with him sometimes at the hospital." I answer. "Why?"

"Well, John has a friend and I would like you to meet him." She says slowly. As i am about to protest, she quickly adds. "You don't even know what he is like. Just give him a chance. Please?"

I grimace. "I really don't care for new people. My brother was amazed that you and I even hung out still." I say rubbing between my eyes. "And I don't like people in general." I say looking back up. I find that she is looking at her phone.

"Apparently, he didn't want to meet you either." Pheonix says looking up.

I laugh "Then why force him, when he doesn't want to meet me?" I ask." And yet there he is." She says not answering my question and looking past me too the door of the shop. I follow her gaze and find two men. One with clean cut hair, and a leather jacket. Dr. John Watson. the other with a mass of unruly curls and a trench coat. they walk over too our table and I see Pheonix has a small smile on her face.

John speaks up first. "Hello, Pheonix. Hello, Ever."

"Hello, John." Pheonix says. I wave and smile. John is already smiling.

"This is Sherlock Holmes." John introduces him. Sherlock gives a huge, quick, fake smile and turns to look around the shop.

"Alright I met her. Can we go now?" Sherlock asks.

John just shakes his head embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, John. I had no idea that i was going to be meeting three people instead of just the one." I say gesturing to Pheonix. She looks down at her coffee again. She's been doing that a lot lately. I wonder why. My gaze trails to Sherlock. I can't seem to read him like I do others. He's different. He doesn't give off the tell tale signs of boredom. But He doesn't seem to be too happy about being here either. He might be hiding it on purpose. "And anyways he doesn't seem too keen on being here at the moment. And neither am I." I say getting up. "I should probably get going." An idea starts to form in my head. "Pheonix do you have a pen?" She digs in her bag and pulls out a gel pen. I give her a small glare. She shrugs. I take the pen and write down a time and place to meet on a napkin. I'm too lazy to think of a unique one so i just write down the coffee shops name. Writing this down quickly and folding up the napkin so no one can see what i wrote, i give the pen back and pick up my coffee, being careful not to lose the note.

"Come on, Pheonix." I say walking away from them. Once Pheonix catches up I make a small show of put the napkin in my pocket so only Sherlock can notice it, but drop it "accidentally." Pheonix and I walk out of the coffee shop and across the street. I duck into an alley. Pheonix follows.

"What are we doing?" She asks.

I peek my head around the corner and spot Sherlock and John outside of the shop. Sherlock is holding the napkin. He shoves it into his pocket and walks away from the coffee shop.

"oh." Pheonix says dragging out the vowels. " I get it. Your planning something aren't you?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Am not." I answer.

"Are too." She says pinching me.


End file.
